Sueños
by Cathy-Nekoko-Chama
Summary: Nunca te dejaré lo prometo... USAxUK


_Miró para todos lados, sus ojos verdes brillando mas de lo normal a la luz de la luna ó hondo antes de gritar con fuerza._

_-¡Nunca te olvidaré!- sus palabras hicieron eco ante el abismo que estaba a unos metros de sus pies, esperanzado a escuchar aquella voz que tanto anhelaba, responderle._

_Los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos en horas, sus oídos hasta ahora no escuchando respuesta alguna. Pareció que sus esperanzas disminuían con el pasar del tiempo._

_-Es inútil, no te responderá, anda ven con nosotros-unas voces a su alrededor le decían- te divertirás mas si te quedas esperando por siempre en este lugar._

_Mas sin embargo la figura no se movió de ahí y no miró a las figuras que le hablaban, su vista solamente fijada al otro lado del abismo, esperando ver la silueta de quien deseaba en realidad. Ante la falta de reacción, las criaturas, bufando, desaparecieron de ahí, dejando nuevamente solo al hombre._

_-¿Por qué deseas verlo tanto? ¿Ya no te ha causado demasiado daño su partida?- dos brazos fuertes le rodearon por la cintura y lo atrajeron hacia un pecho, las manos del intruso acariciando levemente el cuerpo del otro._

_-Sé que vendrá…Yo lo sé…él me necesita como yo a él- fue la respuesta del ojiverde que se ruborizó levemente y fruncia el ceño ante el beso en su mejilla dado por el otro hombre._

_-Nunca te entenderé… solo quieres sufrir más ¿Es que acaso disfrutas hacerte daño a ti mismo?-_

_El rubio guardó silenció y continuaba mirando el otro lado, esperando a que 'él' apareciera._

_Los brazos que lo rodeaban desaparecieron junto con el calor del cuerpo, nuevamente quedando solo en aquel lugar._

_Pasaron años y aun seguía esperando, sus ojos perdiendo algo de aquel brillo que había tenido aquella noche. No supo cuantas personas le dijeron que era en vano esperar, que nunca lo volvería a ver. Su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo más, deseaba alejarse de allí, mas sin embargo su mente le insistía en que debía seguir._

_

* * *

_

_-¡ Yo tampoco te olvidaré nunca!- sus ojos se abrieron ante la voz lejana, su mirada buscando el otro lado del abismo, encontrando una figura que agitaba sus brazos. Se levantó y le devolvía las señas, dando un paso hacia delante para intentar alcanzarlo, mas sin embargo sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer, sus brazos extendidos hacia el otro que, sin poder hacer nada, veía como su querido ser caía hacia la oscuridad de aquel abismo, perdiéndolo de vista._

-¡Arthur!- el fuerte grito del americano se escuchó en toda la habitación, sentándose en su cama de manera repentina, su rostro pálido y su respiración agitada. ¿Fue un sueño? Parecía tan tocó el pecho, aun sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

Se levantó de la cama y sujetó su casaca y unos pantalones, vistiéndose rápido y saliendo de su habitación a toda prisa.

* * *

Frunció el ceño y maldijo en su idioma mientras sentía el fuerte noquear en la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea, esperenze un momento!-mal humorado, se puso una bata y se dirigía a la puerta-¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre tocar la puerta a las…-miró un reloj cercano- ¿¡¿¡¿Tres de la madrugada?!?!?-

El inglés decidido a gritar a todo pulmón al 'invitado' y con el ceño fruncido, abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de gritar, cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarlo y levantarlo al aire, su rostro tomando un color rojizo.

-Estas bien estas bien, no te pasó nada, que alivio- se escuchaban los murmullos del americano que sonreía feliz, sintiendo el calor del otro en sus brazos.

Arthur no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al sentir el cuerpo del otro y su sueño combinado, solo pudo acariciar los cabellos rubios del otro y besarle la frente.

-No sé que haces …pero no puedes volver, tendrás que pasar la noche aquí- separándose del otro con cuidado, sujetó su mano y lo guió a su cuarto, su cuerpo en ese momento solo pidiendo descanso.

El americano asintío y sujetó la mano del mayor, dejándose guiar mientras frotaba sus ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios.

_…Nunca te olvidaré…lo prometo…_

_

* * *

_

**FDH: Bueno~ Ya lo habia subido antes a un foro pero no por aqui...jeje mm veré si hago el segundo cap. Dedicado a mis Hijis Joy y Mariel~ que sé les gusta mucho esta pareja =u= *les manda muchos besos y abrazos*  
**

**Oi oi Revise la cuenta de Mariel que es Naoto Yuri! Para aquellos que le gusta Hetalia y el Mpreg w~**

**Por cierto, como dice el Titulo es "Sueños" si no entienden lo que sucede avisenme =u= Byezu~**


End file.
